A printing press, that has both printing units for newspaper printing and a printing unit for printing semi-commercial products, is known from DE 102 38 010 A1. Production is performed on a shared folding unit, which shared folding unit has both a newspaper folder and an illustration folder.
WO 2004/024448 A1 describes a printing press having a plurality of printing units, at least one dryer and a folding unit. Printing units are arranged side by side, in respect to the axial direction of their cylinders. A web path from the printing units to a former assembly, which former assembly has three fold formers side by side, has a 90° bend that projects into the horizontal plane.
In WO 03/031182 A1, a printing press, with a plurality of printing towers, for use printing newspaper products is described. The printing towers are arranged in a machine alignment that is perpendicular to the axial direction of their printing group cylinders. The printing press is thus configured as a so-called linear machine. The lead-in direction of fold formers of a former assembly, which is assigned in the straight-line passage, also extend along or at least parallel to the machine alignment.
Two printing machine lines, each with a plurality of printing groups, which plurality of printing groups are arranged side by side, and through which a web passes in sequence, are known from DE 40 12 396 A1. Auxiliary devices of the one printing press can be used by transferring the web to the other printing press.
A printing press having a plurality of printing groups, which are arranged side by side, and also having an aligned former assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,506. From printing groups that are arranged offset by 90° from the first machine alignment, partial webs, that have been printed in a multicolor process, are fed to the former assembly of the first machine.
DE 20 2005 010 058 U1 and EP 16 83 634 A1 both show a printing press with two printing press subsystems. The printing press subsystems are configured differently such that webs of printing substrate can be printed in them, thereby producing a varying number of printed pages.
In the publication “Handbook of Print Media”; Helmut Kipphan; Springer, 2000; pp 357 and 358, examples of printing presses or of printing press systems, with combined heatset/coldset machine lines, are provided.
The publication “Atlas of Newspaper and Illustration Printing”; Alexander Braun; Polygraph, 1960, shows, on page 152, a printing press with a printing group that is four plates wide and with a double-width former assembly with a folding unit arranged downstream from it. From a cover or from a supplement machine, webs, that are one page wide and which have been printed with printing groups that are offset 90° from the first machine, can be fed in the folding unit of the first-mentioned machine.